Apocalyptic Love
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: One night after a hunt in Mystic Falls, Kasey Winchester met Damon S. and the rest was history but Damon has some secrets and lets just say Kasey goes through a lot when her brothers, Sam and Dean, visit and they might not approve of Kasey's decision's.
1. Ch1 Apocalyptic Love

Kasey had been away from her brothers for 7 months now. She missed them but she wanted to stay with Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend. Besides he was her first love that could protect her almost as good as she could protect herself. Kasey has been around some of the toughest people alive since she had been born so it was hard to find someone tough but still capable of being soft. They met at the Mystic Falls Grill one night after a hunt, well a supposed hunt. Dean, Sam and Kasey had just begun the hunt for some vampires that had gotten out from some tomb when they found out that the town already knew about it because they started hauling bodies off that had fallen to the ground. Damon had explained all of that when they met.

Dean and Sam decided to have a drink at the Mystic Grill since the night was still young and that's when Kasey saw those gorgeous blue eyes. Her hunting life had been history since then. Damon knew who she was when she told him her name. Kasey wasn't shocked because Winchester had become a hunter's hotel room name and a supernatural beings worst nightmare. Of course Kasey asked how he knew and he said that he knew about the vampires in town because he was apart of the town council and the news about vampires had been passed from generation to generation from his father and grandparents to protect the town. He said that he had known about hunters and had came across the Winchesters when he was looking for further help to protect the town but didn't need help after the town had gotten it under control.

From there Kasey told Damon about all of the different kinds of creatures that existed besides from vampires and that vampires weren't even the worst of them. She of course taught Damon all that she knew when they started to get serious because it was a must for being close to a Winchester. Everything was uphill from there even thought there was some inconveniences that was no problem for Damon and Kasey, especially as a team. Everything seemed meant to be and that's why Kasey decided to stop hunting, unless forced, and move to Mystic Falls for good and start the most normal life she possibly could with Damon.

* * *

A slit of morning sun shone in through one of Damon's windows beaming on Kasey's face. 7 months and Kasey still couldn't seem to get used to waking up in the same place. I guess 7 months was nothing compared to the 18 years she spent of the road with her brothers. It was nice, no, it was what Kasey dreamt bout for so many years. Kasey inhaled a deep breath of morning air and stretched before rolling over expecting to see Damon but instead an empty half of the bed with the covers pulled back. This happened a lot because Damon didn't like to sleep in. He rarely slept at all.

Kasey sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her crystal green eyes. When Kasey's feet hit the cold hardwood floors a shiver went up her spine. It was only fall and it was already pretty cold out and the Salvatore house was huge so it was always colder than warmer when it started to get chilly out. While walking down the giant oak steps that led to the first floor Kasey scooped her long brown hair into a ponytail and wrapped her pink hairtye around it to keep it in place to try to look has decent has possible. She could smell coffee and eggs coming from the kitchen along with the slight aroma of cinnamon. When she entered the kitchen she saw the back of Damon at the stove scraping something Kasey assumed was eggs. The coffee was already brewed with just the right amount of sugar that Kasey likes in the bottom of her mug ready for her to pour. Damon would be sweet like this sometimes. He was also very cocky and sarcastic at times but times like these made up for it.

"Well good morning, I didn't hear you come in." Damon crookedly smiled before walking over to the table to scrap eggs onto a plate and pulling a chair out for Kasey to have a seat.

"Aw thank you Damon, what do you want ?" Kasey joked while walking over to kiss Damon on the cheek but Damon pulled her tighter and kissed her on her soft light pink lips.

"Nothing I just love waking up to you in my bed." Damon said going in for another kiss before they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Kasey wondered starting to walk towards the foyer. Damon gently grabbed her shoulder ushering her to stop.

"No sit down and eat, I got it."

"Thanks but you've already done so much." Kasey protested.

"Its fine really." Damon said already halfway towards the door so Kasey had no choice but to stay. Damon was shocked to see who was at the door.

Dean and Sam Winchester.

* * *

"No offense for not being ecstatic but what made you guys finally come to see me ?" Kasey asked crossing her hands to keep warm from the cold fall air.

"Oh don't act like we never called you Kase. We were busy and we had a job close to Mystic Falls so we had to come and see you." Dean said walking over to sit on the low cement fence surrounding part of the patio. "I don't like you not being with us Kasey." Dean finished.

"I know, I don't like it either but I'm doing fine on my own and its not like either of you two decided to stay and live normal so don't make me feel bad. It's a two way street." Kasey said walking over to sit by Dean on the cement fence.

"It's the apocalypse Kasey, people need us. We're still hunting for you and for all the people that you love." Dean stubbornly said. Sam hushed him with a wave of a hand.

" Would it be okay if we stayed a while then ?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. Kasey lightly tapped her leg up and down as she pondered this.

"Really ?" Kasey asked smiling.

"Yeah we miss you and I think this thing with Damon is pretty serious and we should get to know him." Dean said, his tired face forcing a smile. Kasey smiled and threw an arm around Dean extending the other out ushering Sam to come join in. Kasey missed this desperately but Kasey's smile soon turned to curiosity.

"Wait, you two must be up to something else than just visiting me for a couple of weeks."

"Kasey, its been 7 months and we've never been apart that long. We were near by so why not stay for a while, you can't blame us." Sam said reassuringly. Sam was always very convincing and always the soft one. Kasey knew that they missed her as much as she missed them but stopping by for two whole weeks after a long 7 months was a little suspicious. Dean was a workaholic. Of all people she would know this.

"Okay I believe you." Kasey smiled, uncertainty still in the back of her head.

* * *

"First, you guys have to meet my friends and of course Damon's brother, Stefan, and his girlfriend Elena." Kasey smiled with excitement. leading them back into the house. Damon was sitting on the couch taking a bite out of a cinnamon roll. That explains the cinnamon aroma Kasey smelled earlier.

"I'll go get ready. First we'll go out and I'll show you the town and even the college that I'm thinking of going to and tonight there's a party and all of my friends will be there so we'll go to that. You guys can talk with Damon until I'm ready." Kasey announced running up the steps.

"Uh... Kase ?" Dean hesitated. Kasey stopped mid-way up the steps and turned towards her brothers to see what Dean needed.

"what's up ?"

"I've been driving all night so is it okay if I stay back for today and rest a little, maybe take a shower and freshen up a bit ?" Dean wanted to stay back for a reason. He was truly exhausted but he could rest better knowing any secrets that might be there. He needed to check some things out. Kasey shrugged and turned to run back up the steps.

"Whatev you're staying for a while anyway right ?" Kasey yelled down rhetorically. Dean was excited to see Kasey and see for himself that everything was okay and Damon was who he said he was. Sure he wanted to see Kasey but he needed to know for sure that he was leaving his baby sister with a guy that would take care of her when he couldn't.

* * *

"You can go to my room upstairs, it's the last door on the right." Kasey told Dean putting some chap stick on her lips when she returned down stairs ready to leave. Dean nodded and took a sip of his whiskey Damon had offered him.

"Stefan and I have some things to do but you can take Elena and your brother and have a good time without us." Damon said leaning in to kiss Kasey on the lips. Kasey slipped her hands around Damon's waist after a quick kiss. Damon looked up from Kasey's right shoulder and smiled deviously at Dean before burying his face in Kasey's hair and sliding his hand closer to Kasey's butt. Damon felt threatened with by their presence and was a little suspicious. Dean cleared his throat and slammed his glass on the bookcase shelf.

"Dean, careful." Kasey said lightly, scolded him unaware of what was happening before turning back to Damon. Dean left to the foyer with Sam, Elena and Stefan. He couldn't stay in there with the view of someone groping his baby sister.

"Is it Katherine ?" Kasey said so low only Damon and possibly Stefan could hear. Damon pulled away from Kasey and kissed her forehead then started walking towards the door with Stefan right behind him. Kasey knew that meant yes.

"I'll see you tonight Kase." Damon smiled. Stefan quickly kissed Elena and told her to have fun before slipping out the door behind Damon. Dean watched as Damon and Stefan suspiciously slipped out and knew something was up. If there was he would find out tonight as soon as everyone left and he almost knew he would find something.

"Okay Elena lets get out and get our par-tay on." Kasey smiled walking toward the door backwards signaling Elena to start following.

"I'm with Ya." Elena said smiling following Kasey out the door.

"Get some rest Dean and Sam come on !" Kasey shouted towards the front door, waiting by the car for Sam to come and join them. Sam impatiently stayed to secretly say something to Dean before joining Kasey and Elena.

"Be careful, remember we don't know anything about these guys or when they'll even be back so work fast." Sam told Dean before running out the door to catch up. Dean just nodded. Did Sam think he was stupid ? Of course he knew to work fast, he just didn't know where to start. This house is huge.

* * *

Dean decided to search in places that Kasey wouldn't have been in as much like the basement. He figured if Damon had a secret he would make sure that nothing was in the bedroom where Kasey slept every night. The basement door was near the kitchen in the hallway. At least Dean thought so. The door was locked and Dean didn't have time to find the key so without hesitation Dean stepped back and kicked the door with all his strength. The door forced open to a set of stairs that led downward. _Yep, this was the basement_. Dean carefully made his way down the steps, a couple squeaking on the way. Dean felt around on the wall at the bottom of the steps trying to find a light switch doing the best he could with the light shining in from the open basement door. When Dean finally found one he flicked the switch upward. The lights that came on were dull but enough to where he could see most everything down the hall. The first door he came to was a full metal door that locked on the outside.

"Well that's not suspicious." Dean mumbled to himself. The door was open so Dean welcomed himself in. He saw a chair with shackles on the floor and some kind of plant in the back of the room. Dean noticed right away what is was. Vervain. Vervain is used to weaken vampires by getting them to consume it or consume it yourself to keep from being eaten and killed. You can also keep it on you to keep vampires from controlling you. Vervain is like poison to them only they wont die just slow them down enough to kill them. Dean knew Damon was apart of the town council to help protect against vampires so this wasn't enough to prove something wasn't right. _But that door was locked for a reason_. The end of the hall opened to the rest of basement. Dean didn't see anything suspicious. He saw what most all basement had in it. A bunch of old junk that no body really needed or even knew was down there. Dean was about to go look somewhere else when he saw a freezer in his side view. Dean slowly approached it and lifted the top, light shining on his face and filling the spacer around the freezer with a dim light. What Dean saw was shocking.

"My god." Dean gasped.

* * *

Dean waited in the living room until Damon and Stefan or Kasey, Sam, and Elena came home. He had already gotten his stakes out of the Impala ready to use. A few hours passed until Dean finally heard the door click open and the face of Damon Salvatore enter the living room. Stefan was no where in site.

"Where's Stefan ?" Dean asked as Damon walked over to the table where all the alcohol was.

"He and Elena headed to Elena's house to end the night. Kasey and Sam will be here soon. Last time I talked they were on their way." Damon said pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"That's means we don't have too much time then now do we ?" Dean rhetorically asked. Before Damon could respond he felt a pang of pain in his lower back. Then another in his right shoulder. Damon fell to the floor wincing in pain.

"Wooden bullets." Dean said walking towards Damon with a syringe full of vervain. Dean swiftly stuck Damon with the syringe and pushed the purple liquid into Damon's body. Damon immediately started to weaken and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Well I'll be damned, you are a vampire. What the hell are you doing with Kasey !" Dean demanded but before Damon could answer the door clicked open again and Kasey and Sam's voices flooded the house.

"Damon !" Kasey gasped at the sight of her boyfriend on the floor weakened and in pain. Kasey ran to be by his side but Sam stopped her not knowing what was happening. "What did you do to him !" Kasey cried struggling to get to him.

"He's a vampire Kasey." Dean announced sure of himself. Kasey didn't know what to say or think she just felt it was her duty to defend her boyfriend.

"You're crazy Dean I've been with him for 7 months now and I sure as hell have never seen him bite anyone's neck."

"Have you ever been in the basement ?" Dean asked.

"No, no one ever goes down there, there's never been any need." Kasey argued back.

"There's a freezer full of packs of blood and vervain inside of a locked cellar. I injected him with vervain and look at what it did to him Kasey, there's your proof !" Dean yelled. He didn't know how else to get his proof across. Kasey's eyes filled with tears.

"Damon, is this true ?" Kasey confronted. Damon slowly propped his self up on one shoulder. He took deep breaths as he prepared to explain.

"Yes." Damon answered. There was no hiding it now. A warm tear escaped Kasey's left eye and soon another from her right. She was speechless. Their whole relationship had been a lie. Every kiss and every second spent together. The biggest question is, is how did she never realize the truth ?

"I don't understand Damon. Why ?" Kasey whispered her face hardening. Damon swallowed taking deep breaths.

"I was going to use you as bait to get to Katherine. Yes, Katherine is a vampire not just some ex threatening Elena. I figured you were a hunter so it was only logical to use you to help get rid of people that could possibly cause trouble in the future. Anyway, I had no idea that their was more out there other than vampires and ware wolves and when you told me I felt you were smarter almost more powerful than I was and I loved that. I started to really fall for you and I knew I couldn't tell you the truth because you kill things like me. I figured you wouldn't be in danger because you're one of the best hunters and would be safe if anyone looking for me decided to hurt you." Damon explained falling to the floor exhausted. "

Kasey tried to let this all sink in before saying anything else. She squatted down and rested her head in her hands taking deep breaths. _How could she have not seen this ?_

"Does Elena know or-or-or Bonnie or Caroline ?" Kasey stuttered. "Am I the only one that doesn't know ?" Kasey seethed, her anger rising. Damon rolled his eyes preparing to explain once again.

"They know. Oh and Caroline just turned into a vampire like a week ago because of Katherine." Damon nervously and weakly laughed trying to calm the mood. By the way, he was alone in a room with 3 Winchesters.

"God, you have to be kidding me. I kill things like you !" Kasey yelled tears flooding her eyes. She felt pure anger fill her tiny body and she wanted to stake Damon right then and there.

**(Will Damon get out of this one and if so what will happen to Damon and Kasey and Kasey and her brothers ?)**

**(Any reviews would be welcomed and if you have any advice on ways to improve my writing I would appreciate it.)**


	2. Ch2 The Choice

CHAPTER 2 The Choice

Kasey didn't know how old Damon really was or what Katherine really had against Elena. Kasey felt like the whole 7 months in Mystic Falls was one big lie. Damon has clearly told Elena and Bonnie and Caroline and everyone else who knew, which seemed like the whole town, not to tell her anything about it. There was so many lies that Kasey couldn't see clearly or think.

Damon was on the couch now with Dean across from him on the other couch with his gun pointed at him.

"What do you expect to happen Damon ?" Kasey asked sitting on the same couch as Damon but on the edge of it as far away as she could get from him. Damon pondered this never thinking about it.

"Uhhh your brothers fall in love with me and you forgive me and we all move in together and be a big happy family." Damon answered sarcastically.

"Unbelievable. Damon I still don't know if I'm going to kill you or not and you're being sarcastic ?" Kasey said calmly, her face solid.

Damon leaned in closer to her and said, "If you were going to kill me Kase, you would have already of done it." Kasey didn't know how to respond. He was right. She loved him and he showed her that vampires can be sweet and have hearts even though their hearts don't beat. "I love you Kasey and you're the only person that I have ever loved besides Katherine." Damon said quickly realizing he shouldn't have said that at that moment.

"What the hell, Katherine? You mean blood sucking Katherine who's after Elena because she dated Stefan ?" Kasey eyes widened realizing just now how much she didn't know.

"Okay clearly we have a lot to talk about and I'll tell you everything but just know that I don't want you to leave. I would never leave you alone until you agreed to give me another chance. Besides you practically have to pry Elena from Stefan's side and she knows all about Stefan and me." Damon said as if it was no big deal. His electric blue eyes pierced her crystal green ones and she melted like the first day she met him. _Oh those eyes. _

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can trust you anymore. I just don't know who you are anymore. Come to think of it I never did." Kasey sat up and stood in front of Damon and kneeled down to his level. Damon looked her straight in the eyes as Kasey pulled his face toward hers. "I loved you Damon Whitmore Salvatore." Kasey whispered leaning in and kissing him softly lingering there for a couple more seconds after before standing up and walking to the front door. She turned around to make sure her brothers were following her and when they were still sitting on the couch Kasey widened her eyes to silently ask them why they weren't following.

"Uh, what are we going to do with that ?" Dean asked pointing towards Damon his face hard.

"You want us to kill him ?" Sam finished Deans question. Kasey stood there staring at the floor for a couple of minutes.

"No, lets go." Kasey answered loud enough to make sure everyone heard her. Damon's face turned to shock as he stared at Kasey not believing what she had just said. With that Kasey turned to leave.

"Kasey !" Damon yelled after her. "All the things I said and all of those times we spent together, they were real ! What you felt was real Kasey and you know it !" Damon yelled at a last attempt to save his life and to remind Kasey. Kasey leaned against the foyer wall leaning against it listening, silent tears flooding her cheeks. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kasey Louise Winchester. I never thought I could love anyone besides from Katherine or Elena-again that's a long story but I'll tell you the truth about everything Kasey. I'll do whatever you want me to do to prove that although I lied about what I was, our relationship was real, what _we_ felt was _real._" Damon said knowing Kasey was right behind the foyer wall. A tear silently fell down Damon's cheek. The first in 175 years.

Damon sat on the couch just staring down at the rug. He could see Dean and Sam stand up in his peripheral vision. He didn't care anymore. The first girl since Katherine and Elena that he loved had left him. She was the only one that truly loved him back.

Stefan could feel Damon's pain as he listened from the driveway. He could only imagine what he would do if Elena no longer except him for who he was.

* * *

**(Is this really the end for Damon and Kasey ? Review with what you think so far. I'm still new at this but excpect a lot more stories in the future.)**

**(I always try to return the review.)**


	3. Ch3 To be or not to be

**Chapter 3** _**To be or not to be**_

Stefan had heard them talking going up to the house so he knew what he was walking in to and he knew that Kasey didn't mean it. They had what he and Elena had. He could see it in their eyes.

Dean watched as Stefan walked into the living room stopping to examine the situation.

"Damon has never hurt your sister and he would never hurt your sister. Damon's intentions are never good but they changed with Kasey for the better." Stefan raised his eyebrows as he tried to convince them. "Kasey, come here."

Kasey was already in view as she walked up beside Stefan. "I know my brother Kasey. He doesn't share feelings like he just did there. The last girl tuned him into a monster by leaving him and you started turning him back to who he used to be by staying with him which is human. You turned him back into a human Kasey."

Kasey turned to look at Damon and saw he was still looking at the rug. She still saw someone who could protect her, maybe even better now. She saw someone who was hurting. Someone who was misunderstood. She saw someone with qualities that humans even hunters have. Damon had never said the things he had to her that night before. He never shared too much of whatever he happened to be feeling. No one could fake what they had shared. They were soul mates.

Kasey slowly made her way to Damon and sat by him on the couch, so close that their thighs and arms were touching.

"Can everyone leave please ?" Kasey asked almost demandingly.

"Are you su-"

"Leave." Kasey demanded interrupting Dean. Dean nodded, gave Damon one last solid stare and left, Sam and Stefan closely following. " And don't ease drop Stefan." Kasey told him smiling before he made it out of view.

Stefan smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"I thought you were really going to leave me." Damon said before Kasey turned back around to him.

"I was. You should thank Stefan." There was a little silence before the conversation started going again.

"I-I'm sorry Damon. I was holding a grudge against you for lying to me. Stefan changed my mind about it though. I mean don't get me wrong, It's going to take a while for me to forgive you but I'm going to try."

"That's all that I ask." Damon told her, a slight smile making its way on his face.

"On one condition though."

"Anything." Damon replied.

"I want to be turned." Kasey said confidently.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Ch4 Change is all around

**CHAPTER 4**_ Change is all around_

Kasey knew what she was asking, not only of Damon but of her brothers as well. Damon didn't really care what Kasey's brothers thought of him when he changed her but he didn't want Kasey to ever regret this choice.

"I think you need to think this over first." Damon said flatly. Kasey nodded annoyed. "I'm sorry but I don't think you know what you're getting into, I don't think you know what you want."

"I know what I don't want. I don't want to be pushed beside Elena in a wheelchair to the hospital for a hip replacement while our hot, young boyfriends get mistaken as our grandkids ! I don't want you to not be attracted to me when I'm old and ugly. But most importantly, I don't want to live for eternity in heaven without you because an hour is even too much at times." Kasey vented, worry now hitting her. Kasey never had to think about this, she thought they'd grow old together and die but plans have changed. They could still spend forever together, just not the grow old part.

"Well number 1, lets say I have a feeling my eternity will be spent a little more southward and number 2, what will your brothers think?" Damon now stood up needing to get his point across. Secretly Damon wished and hoped that she would turn because he didn't want to live eternity without her but he knew that was selfish and promised himself that he would do anything to change her mind before following through.

Dean and Sam impatiently waited outside, hoping Kasey would come out alone and hop in the Impala with them, never to return to Mystic Falls, Virginia but they had huge doubt. Dean knew what it was like to be in love. What he would give to be with Ben and Lisa, even for just an hour. But Lisa and Ben were humans, and they had never lied to him before.

Sam had other problems on his plate right now but he knew deep down that Damon was a good guy even though he wished Kasey would leave with them so he could protect her better. Sam could barely remember what love felt like. It was a thing of the past. He felt like he was the only one who was truly on his own.

"Okay, I'll do it but only if you talk to your brothers first."

"What ?, Damon no I'm not even planning on telling them." Kasey objected.

"So what are you going to do, let them age while you stay young and hope they never notice ?" Damon said sarcastically. Kasey pondered this. She really didn't think about that just yet.

"I guess I'll tell them when they start to notice." Kasey suggested. It seemed simple enough.

"No, no because see, you're going to tell them or I'm _not _doing it." Damon said walking to go get his glass of scotch that he never got to drink.

"What do I say ?" Kasey asked. She had no idea how to start the conversation or finish it. Damon took a swig of his drink leaning against the table with his free hand.

"Tell them….that you want to spend the rest of eternity with me and that you'll be a big help with your lightening fast speed and mind control with all the hunts if they ever needed you."

"I dunno, they'll say that I'm already a good hunter and its not like I'm hunting anyway." A flash of disappointment crossing her face.

"Uh Baaabe" Damon said jokingly, now walking over to where Kasey was. "Don't get yourself down, just do what I do and don't care about your brothers, like I do." Damon crookedly smiled sitting down again beside Kasey.

"Damon chill, you know you care about your brother and besides, I'm not you."

"Just think about me whenever you start to think about changing your mind." Damon suggested taking another swig. Kasey laid her head on Damon's lap curling her knees up to her chest. Damon lightly pushed her hair behind her ear and then set his arm around her chest pulling her close.

"Do I take them out to dinner or something first ?" Kasey asked staring at a pillow on the other couch. Being close to Damon always made her calmer.

" I say do it now. We can do it together if you want." Damon suggested trying to get this subject in the pastime.

"No, I think it'll be best that you stay hidden during this chat." Kasey knew Dean would get hot tempered immediately and yell at Damon. Sam would also yell. They both will yell regarding who's present.

* * *

Kasey walked out to the driveway and asked Stefan to please go back inside and of course he politely walked back in, happy to be out of the Winchester stare. Dean could tell she was going to stay, could tell by the way she walked out. She seemed nervous. When Kasey walked close enough to her brothers where they were in talking range she stood confidently, folding her arms.

"I've decided to stay, but there's one more thing I need to tell you." Kasey nervously bit her bottom lip. _What else is there to talk about, _Sam thought.

"What is it Kasey ?" Dean asked impatiently knowing this wasn't going to be something wonderful.

" I…I want…to be." Kasey looked down swinging her foot over some pebbles. She was so nervous, she could barely swallow.

"What is it Kasey ?" Deans voice getting deeper. Always a sign he was getting agitated. Sam was just silent in the background preparing for the worst. He wasn't preparing hard enough. Kasey slowly looked up from the ground and stared her brother in the eyes.

"I want to be turned into a vampire." Kasey said confidently, her fear hidden by a hard face. That's a skill she learned from hunting.

* * *

**(I know it's short but I'm trying not to make the chapters too long. Review and tell me what you think.)**


	5. Ch5 Love Kills

**CHAPTER 5** _Love Kills_

Kasey's face was tear stained when she entered the living room. Damon was just as she left him, except his glass of scotch was empty. Kasey had made him promise not to listen. Stefan excused himself, patting Kasey's shoulder on the way out. Kasey forgot to tell him not to listen in. Secretly Damon had listened too.

"They left me. They said that if I did it, they'll never come see me again." Kasey said, hot tears dripping from her chin. Damon immediately walked over to Kasey and held her tight, letting her cry. Damon was never good at emotionally shit like this but seeing Kasey so devastated hurt his un beating heart. He just wanted to take it all away.

After a few minutes of crying, Kasey lifted her mascara running face away from Damon and wiped at her nose, removing all snot.

"I'm ready." Kasey told him, her voice cracking up. Damon wiped at her newly formed tears and then kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Is all he said before biting his wrist and holding it up for Kasey. Kasey already knew what to do. Kasey looked up at Damon, staring into his blue eyes before looking back down at his bleeding wrist. Kasey gently put her hands on his arm to steady it and slowly moved her mouth to his bleeding wrist. The taste made her gag as she swallowed.

"Are you scared ?" Damon whispered.

"Yeah." Kasey exhaled. She was terrified. Damon held Kasey's face in his hands. He could see the trust she had in him.

"Are you ready ?" Damon asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah." Kasey said terrified. "I love you."

"I love you too." Damon said honestly. Kasey shut her eyes preparing for the split seconds of pain. "I won't make it hurt Kase, I promise." Damon finished, quickly twisting her neck using his vampire speed, snapping it. Damon caught Kasey as she fell limp and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her lifeless body on the very bed where they made love every night. In seconds, Damon left to the basement, returning with a glass of cold blood.

* * *

In a few minutes, Kasey started to move, her tired eyes opening. Damon sat on the edge of the bed, his hands still gripped around the glass.

Kasey licked her dry lips and put her hands on her face, closing her eyes.

"My head hurts." Kasey said swallowing.

"I know. You need blood to finish the turn and to feel better." Damon said staring into the deep red in the glass.

Kasey propped herself up on her elbow before sitting all the way up. Damon extended the glass to Kasey. She looked at the glass and carefully took it from Damon's hand. She took a sip, enjoying it this time and before she knew it, she had drank the whole glass. Kasey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling ashamed, like she had done something wrong.

"Don't feel ashamed." Damon said, readjusting himself to face her. Damon took the glass from Kasey's hands and set it down beside the bed, then pushed Kasey's chin up so she was looking at him. "We'll be together forever now."

Kasey moved closer to Damon and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, a tear of both happiness and fear slipping down her mascara stained cheek.


	6. CH6 Back to the beginning

**CHAPTER 6** _Back to the beginning_

* * *

**_I know you guys probably want to go to the future of this story and not the past but I thought this was the perfect time to tell the last time Dean, Sam and Kasey was last together and when Kasey first met Damon and fell in love. I hope you like it and thank you to anyone who reviews or follows. Stay tuned for chapter 7._**

* * *

Kasey had been driving for so long that she had noticed the changing of the trees. It had been rainy and cloudy in the last two states and as they drove past the wooden, 'Welcome to Virginia' sign, the weather slowly started to clear up. Dean had been driving most of the way and was in need of some sleep. Kasey and Sam offered to drive but they were already too close, is what Dean always said. Sam was quiet most of the way. He had been quiet for a few weeks now. Dean and Kasey could tell something had been on his mind, ever since he showed up from hell a year later. Turns out though he had been back from hell for that whole year without telling Dean or Kasey.

Dean had left to stay with Ben and Lisa while Kasey continued to hunt, visiting Dean, Ben, and Lisa pretty often. Of course she never told Dean that she was hunting because he would never allow her to hunt alone. He thought she had gotten a normal job and lived a few hours away. This was there first hunt since being together again. They were headed to Mystic Falls on a hunch that there was some vampires stirring up some trouble. It had been a while since they had done a hunt involving vampires.

* * *

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Dean read as they drove into Mystic Falls.

"I'm glad its not rainy here." Kasey breathed, yawning.

'Yeah, me too." Dean agreed. Dean couldn't help but wish that he could just turn the Impala around and head back to Lisa and Ben. He couldn't help but worry about them when he wasn't close.

Kasey had been car sick most of the way so she was silently ecstatic that she was almost at a hotel. Motion sickness pills was a daily part of Kasey's life, especially since most of her life was spent on the road. Mystic Falls was a quiet town, and pretty small. Kasey liked it though, it was something about being in a different place almost every night that made a small town like this seem appealing.

"Sam, you haven't been talking much today.. Or lately." Kasey said sliding to the middle of the back seat and leaning on the front seat to be in better talking range with Sam and Dean. Sam looked to the left to face Kasey.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Sam said taking his left arm and pulling Kasey's head towards his for an awkward hug.

"I think we should go do something fun together after this hunt just to get caught up." Kasey suggested.

"Like what ?" Sam asked trying to talk more for Kasey's sake.

"The movies, or put putting, or out to eat. Something like that." Dean quickly looked behind him to check for oncoming cars and turned the wheel into the motel parking lot.

"I think that would be a good idea Kase. If we have time we'll definitely do something." Dean said joining in on the conversation. Sam secretly didn't want to have to pretend like everything was okay and that they even had time to go out to see a movie, but Kasey was still young and Sam and Dean had always tried to make her life better than what they had had.

Kasey was only 16 when their dad died and she took it the hardest. She almost never talked and was very depressed. She was never really close to her dad but that's what bothered her the most. She still never talks about it with her brothers and its been 2 and a half years later.

In the hotel, Dean rested while Sam and Kasey did research on the laptop and from some books and old newspapers from the local library just to get acquainted with the town and some of what has been going on. Sam and Kasey had been able to rest because they almost never drove so Dean could barely keep his eyes open.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Kasey didn't know that there was a fair thing going on that night.

"Great." Dean said. "Anything to make our job harder right ?" Dean asked rhetorically staring at the crowd made up of most of the town.

"I guess little towns like this don't really have a lot of events." Kasey added.

Kasey and Sam split up from Dean to go and look around. Kasey's brothers always made sure someone was with her even though they knew she could hold her own. Kasey learned to deal with this. She learned to except that her brothers would just always be overprotective.

Just as Sam and Kasey was about to add some vervain into the drink machines and lemonades in hope that vampires would drink it, random people started falling to the ground and holding their ears. Dean watched in suspicion as he followed one of the fallen bodies being dragged off. He followed them to a building near by. Dean quietly snuck in behind them and quickly jumped behind a wall as more bodies were being dragged in. Dean didn't hear anybody so he stealthily made his way behind where the bodies were taken, when he heard somebody opening the door. Dean quickly looked behind him and sighed with relief when he saw it was only Kasey and Sam.

The made their way to a door which led to steps leading down to the basement and heard a lot of commotion going on.

"Do you smell gas ?" Sam asked quietly. Dean and Kasey both nodded their heads in sync, curiosity across all of their faces. When they heard people coming back near the steps they all quickly left into an open door nearby which led to a small closet. _Typical._

As they heard footsteps run past the door in a hurry, Dean slowly opened the door handle and walked out, Sam and Kasey soon following.

"I smell smoke." Kasey told her brothers.

"Me too. They're lighting them on fire." Dean acknowledged.

"Wait, the town knows about the vampires ?" Sam asked curiously. Just as they were about to leave they heard a guy and girl's voice enter the building. _Back into the closet._

As they heard the basement door open, and the two voices disappear into the basement, Sam, Kasey, and Dean ran out of the building.

* * *

"I wonder what those people were doing down there." Kasey wondered. Dean, Sam and Kasey had stopped by the Mystic Grill since the night was still young to have a couple of drinks. Kasey had some cranberry juice and a burger while Sam and Dean had the same except instead of cranberry juice, they had some whiskey.

"It's possible they were close to someone who got dragged down there or they were taking something else down there." Dean suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Kasey agreed. While Dean and Sam discussed more about what had happened, Kasey wondered off to the restroom. When she was headed back to her seat she stopped immediately when she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kasey Winchester." Kasey introduced herself. Damon smiled and introduced himself back.

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"I bet I can beat you." Kasey told him nodding toward the pool table.

"I guess we'll see." Damon said loving a challenge from a pretty girl.

"So Winchester ?" Damon asked leaning against his pool stick while Kasey took her turn.

"Yeah, like the gun." Kasey answered, sticking her tongue out to concentrate.

"You're the hunter ?" Damon asked pushing his luck. Kasey curiously looked up and smiled.

"So what I do is no secret to you ?"

"You hunt vampires." Damon answered. "I was looking for some help with the vampires in town and I came across the Winchesters. But the town council soon got what they needed."

"And what was that ?" Kasey asked as she watched Damon shoot a green striped ball, sending it into one of the corners.

"A device that hurts their ears."

"Well, that explains them falling to the ground holding their ears in pain." Kasey laughed nervously. She had never met a guy as beautiful that knew about the supernatural. It seemed perfect and he seemed interested in her.

* * *

Kasey and Damon laughed as they ran out into the wet street that had been rained on earlier.

"They didn't see did they ?" Kasey asked smiling.

"No, I think you're good." Damon answered glancing behind him.

"They would never let me go out into this town alone." Kasey told him.

"They're just watching out for you." Damon said leading Kasey into an alley.

"So what else do you know about the supernatural ?"

"Vampires and Ware wolves is all I've ever heard about." Damon said gently pushing Kasey, her back touching the brick wall. Kasey smiled.

"That's it ? There's all kind of things." Kasey started to tell him. "There's witches, and demons, and angels, and tricksters, and Shtrigas, oh and Bloody Mary and I could go on and on." Kasey said nervously as Damon put his hands around her waist. Damon found her knowledge of all of this somewhat attractive. He never thought he'd really find Kasey Winchester interesting.

"You'll have to tell me more." Damon whispered to her leaning in for a kiss. Kasey could feel her heart skip a beat as she kissed Damon for the first time in an alley way. When the rain started to fall he didn't even stop, he just kept kissing her until Kasey's hair was dripping. Kasey felt like fireworks had went off when they slowly pulled apart and opened their eyes to each other.

As the weeks went by, Damon started liking Kasey more and more. He couldn't go through with what he had originally planned on doing. He couldn't use her as bait to get to Katherine. He liked her.


	7. CH7 Now for the cool stuff

**CHAPTER 7** _Now for the cool stuff_

Kasey could hear her brothers now. She was still far away but she could hear with her new vampire hearing. As she opened the restaurant door she followed their voices to the bar. Finally, she saw the back of her brothers at the bar, having a drink like usually. It's been months since she had seen them since they had run off, leaving her in Mystic Falls, Virginia with Damon.

"Dean, Sam !" Kasey called behind them. Dean and Sam turned around and was shocked to see their little sister. Kasey smiled, seeing them for the first time in so long.

Dean stood up from the stool and ushered Kasey to follow him. Sam looked back at his glass as Kasey followed Dean, not dare looking at her.

Dean led Kasey out the back of the restaurant and into an alley.

"What is it Dean ?" Kasey asked a little freaked. It was dark and the only light shining into the alley was the light from the full moon.

"Did you do it ?" Dean asked, ignoring Kasey's question. Kasey opened her mouth to speak but couldn't bring herself to telling him. Dean knew that was a yes. He looked down disappointed, a tear falling from his eye to the black asphalt.

"I'm sorry Kase." Dean said reaching behind him.

"For what, Dean, what's wrong ?" Kasey asked shakily. Dean pulled out his gun and pointed in at Kasey.

"Dean, you're scaring me." Kasey said, her eyes watering. Dean cocked his gun and did his best to hold back his tears.

"Dean what are you doing, you're scaring me." Kasey couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated, a tear escaping his green eyes. Kasey had a look of terror on her face as Dean pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kasey sat up breathing heavy, a tear falling down her cheek. _It was a dream, it was a dream. _Kasey told herself as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Are you okay ?" Damon asked stretching. Kasey jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You scared me." Kasey told him running her hands through her dark, long hair. Damon sat up and kissed the side of Kasey's neck.

"What did you dream about ?" Damon asked, moving his hands around Kasey's thin waist. Kasey cleared her throat and laid her head to the side on top of Damon's.

"Dean killed me." Kasey flatly said, turning around to be face to face with Damon.

"Wow. Kinda harsh." Damon said laying back down, pulling Kasey with him. Kasey moved her leg over him and gently kissed his lips, tracing his abs with her fingers.

"I love you." Kasey breathed as her heart sped up. _Well if it could._ And with that, Damon pulled her shirt up over Kasey's head, followed by her tan, lacy underwear. Damon gently pushed Kasey over so they would switch positions. As they kissed, Kasey pulled down Damon's boxers as much as she could reach until Damon helped her and pulled all the way off with the hand that wasn't holding him up above Kasey. Kasey knew she had made the right choice as she made love with the only guy that she ever wanted to wake up to.

* * *

"Breakfast in bed." Damon said handing Kasey a glass of blood. As much as Kasey wanted it, she didn't want it just as equally. When Kasey didn't immediately take the glass, Damon asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I'm just not used to needing human blood." Kasey honestly told him.

"Stefan drinks animal blood. Well he did, now he's drinking some human blood so he can get his strength up to protect Elena from Katherine." Damon said taking a sip from the glass and sitting on the bed. "Bonnie will be over soon with a ring she made for you, so you can go out into the sunlight."

"I didn't even know that that existed." Kasey admitted. The door bell rang, making Kasey jump. Damon laughed.

"It's Bonnie with your ring." He said leaving to answer the door.

When he returned, Bonnie was right behind him.

"Here." She said throwing the ring at Kasey.

"What's your problem ?" Kasey seethed.

"You, and all of your blood sucking friends. The only reason why I'm doing this, is as a favor to Caroline, so you can thank her." Bonnie shot back, walking towards the door to leave.

"Bye." Damon said after her smiling. Only Damon would push a witches buttons.

"So you can eat too right, I mean I've seen you eat for 7 months." Kasey asked as soon as the mood from Bonnie had left and Kasey had tested her ring. It worked.

"Yeah as long as you keep enough blood in your system so you wont get fat." He smiled.

"And you can live off of animal blood ?" Kasey asked never realizing that."Yupp, Stefan's alive isn't it ?" Damon asked both rhetorically and sarcastically. Kasey pondered this while biting one of her nails.

"Could we have kids ?" Kasey asked setting her left foot on Damon's lap. He held her bare foot and gently massaged it.

"Why, do you want kids ?" Damon asked meeting Kasey's sea green eyes. Kasey shrugged, unsure.

"I just didn't think about it until now. I had an option when I thought everything was normal and now I don't. I mean what if I do, do you think we could ?"

"No. I've never heard of that happening." Damon answered honestly. Besides, he couldn't see himself as a dad ever and he's had plenty of time to think about it. Kasey could see that he wanted to get off of this subject but she was curious.

"You've had 175 years to think about it, I mean I would think you would jump at the chance to at least try." Kasey pushed.

"Maybe I did once when I was human and in love but I'm not cut out to be a father anymore. Its just not me." Damon said widening his eyes, annoyed.

"I turned for you, you can at least try for me." Damon stopped massaging her foot and looked her in the eyes.

"I've never gotten anyone pregnant of all the years that I've been…sexually active."

"How do you know for sure ?" Kasey asked pulling her foot back.

"I just do Kase, now drop the subject." Damon demanded. Kasey stared at him meanly. She kinda wanted to hit him.

"That's not fair." Kasey told him getting up.

"Drink this, you cant go anywhere until you drink this." Damon said grabbing the glass of blood and following Kasey. "Fine, we'll talk about it in the future." Damon said caving.

Kasey stopped in front of the steps and turned around smiling. "Besides, we have forever to try and if we cant make our own then we can always steal a little nugget and turn him and make him our own." Damon laughed.

"Well, we cant do that last part you suggested but we could always try for our own."

"In a couple of decades though well talk about it, ok ?" Damon said handing Kasey the glass, then walking down the steps past her after she took it.

"Fine with me." Kasey said, following behind him, while gulping down the entire glass of blood. "Where are you going ?" Kasey asked, following him to the front yard.

* * *

"Now's time for the cool stuff." Damon crookedly smiled.

"Like what ?" Kasey smiled back.

"Like your amazing vampire speed." Damon answered, quickly moving behind Kasey and putting his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who ?" Damon asked in a high pitched voice mimicking a girl. Kasey laughed and pried his hands off and tuned to face him.

"How'd you do that ?" Kasey asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It'll come natural, just run." Kasey did as he said and ran as fast as she could. The trees were a blur and Kasey's hair felt like it was being pulled. When she stopped, she was at the edge of town.

"Unbelievable." Kasey mumbled to herself.

When she returned, Damon was laying on the grass.

"I thought you'd never come back." Damon joked.

"Oh shut up. Now show me how to control people." Kasey smiled reaching her hand out to help Damon up.

"Oh look, its Stefan and Elena." Damon announced as he stood back up. "Perfect, we'll use Elena to help you with vampire training." Damon smiled walking towards them.

"What do you want." Elena asked, her brown eyes darting from Kasey to Damon.

"We need to borrow you." Damon told Elena. " We need to borrow her." He then told Stefan. "Kasey come here."

"For what ?" Stefan and Elena both asked.

"Take off your necklace please." Damon asked when Kasey stopped beside them.

"No, Damon." Elena said walking towards the house. Damon stopped her by her arm.

"Don't you want to know what for ?" Damon asked. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What ?" She asked.

"Don't be so serious all the time, gees." Damon said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me or not ?" Elena asked annoyed.

"I need your help to teach Kasey how to mind control." Elena looked confused, letting what he was asking sink in.

"Wait… wait she's a- "

"Yepp." Damon interrupted her.

"But how ?" Elena asked confused.

"She wanted to be turned so she could spend eternity with me, unlike you would do for Stefan." Damon said, intentionally trying to piss Elena off.

"I wouldn't allow it anyway." Stefan chimed in.

"Bu Bu Bu." Damon cut him off, turning back to Elena. "So will you or not ?"

"Uhh, no, I'm not going to encourage this decision." Elena said turning to leave. Damon let her this time.

Stefan already had an idea that she was going to be turned so he wasn't shocked when what was suspected, was confirmed.

"Why don't you go use the town people." Stefan suggested, following Elena inside.

"Mmhm." Damon agreed. As if that wasn't the logical thing to do.

* * *

Damon took Kasey to the Mystic Falls grill where she tested her mind control by telling a guy to buy her a drink in front of his girlfriend. Yeah, it was cruel but Kasey knew as soon as she left he would apologize for it and they'd be back together.

"That was amazing." Kasey breathed as she walked out of the grill, hand in hand with Damon. "I wonder if it would work on demons and angels." Kasey wondered, mostly to herself. "If so, I bet Dean and Sam wouldn't be mad at me anymore. I could be a huge help with all of the hunts." Kasey's wonder soon faded at the thought of her brothers. What if they really meant what they meant and the dream was really something Dean and Sam was thinking about ? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think so far. :)**


	8. CH8 Katherine and Kasey

**CHAPTER 8 **_Katherine and Kasey_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you want to go and find them ?" Elena asked as she sprinkled salt on her fries.

"Yeah definitely." Kasey said, popping a ketchup covered fry into her mouth. It was a sunny day without a cloud in site and no need for a jacket, just some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. They decided to eat outdoor at the Mystic Falls bakery. "I mean I'm worried that they wont except me and they'll hate me."

"I don't think so." Elena added, shaking her head and covering her food filled mouth with her tan, slender hand so Kasey wouldn't see her chewed up food.

"No matter how they feel about it, they're your brothers and they'll love you no matter." Elena said reassuringly. Kasey just nodded her head.

"Caroline told me about how her mom reacted to her and that's her mother." Kasey reminded her taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeahhhh… but they've never really gotten along and your brothers practically raised you." Elena mentioned rubbing her hands together to remove unwanted salt. "I don't agree with what you decided to do Kase, but that doesn't change that you're my friend just like with Caroline. I mean, at least you haven't killed anyone yet like Caroline has." Elena smiled taking a sip of her tea.

"Hey, there will be no _yet_. I will never kill a human. I'm actually thinking about the whole animal blood diet that Stefan was on." Kasey informed her, grabbing her cell and standing up to leave. Elena rolled her eyes and stood up to follow.

"Lets hope not, I'd hate for Bonnie to have to kill you." Elena said seriously walking a little ahead of her. Something about Elena annoyed Kasey. She was always so serious and almost snobby but she was like a sister to her now. Maybe that was why she annoyed her.

* * *

"You're a fast packer." Damon acknowledged as he entered the bedroom with some jeans and shirts in hand, fresh from the dryer.

"Well, 18 years of living in a different hotel room every night, you really learn to pack wisely and quickly. Besides, this vampire speed really helps also." Kasey smiled, taking a sip of her O positive.

"You have an idea of where to start looking ?" Damon asked, walking to the bathroom return two seconds later with his toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

"I'm thinking about Nevada. It would have taken them some days to get there and by now they should just be getting there." Kasey answered, setting her drink down and standing up.

"Why Nevada ?" Damon asked, now zipping up his bag.

"Sam was talking about it when he was last here, almost like he was bribing me to come back with him and Dean."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good place to start. I love how smart you are babe." Damon said. Kasey could no longer tell when he was being sarcastic or not so she just headed out the door to pack some coolers of blood.

"Babe, when you're down, bring the suitcases down !" Kasey yelled up the steps.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon mumbled to himself as he zipped up the last of the suitcases.

* * *

"Babe ?" Katherine asked leaning against the bedroom window. Damon jumped as he heard Katherine's voice. Damon didn't really know what to say as he stood there, staring at his only ex lover. If Katherine hadn't of been such a deceiving bitch, then they would still be together and he would have never of met Kasey. Something about that made him uncomfortable.

"Is she your new me ?" Katherine asked walking closer to Damon, staring at the empty glass of blood beside the bed.

"She not a deceiving bitch like you, so no." Damon answered defensively. Katherine poked her lip out pretending to be hurt.

"Who's side of the bed is that ?" Katherine asked, pointing to the side with the blood beside it. I'm assuming yours. But you're zipping up suit cases on the other side of the bed." Katherine acknowledged going to unzip the abandoned suitcase on Kasey's side. Damon quickly sped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Leave Katherine, now." Damon demanded, a stern look on his face.

"You're not going to introduce me to your new lover ?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

The look on Damon's face answered the question.

"I thought you loved me." Katherine told him, pushing some of his hair to the side, their faces inches apart. Damon could smell her breath they were so close. It was just as he remembered her smelling. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Don't kid yourself Katherine, I never truly loved you." Damon crookedly and meanly smiled. Katherine's lips got so close that their lips almost touched. Damon started to breath heavily as she moved her hands down his chest. Damon quickly threw Katherine across the room.

"You like Stefan, Katherine. Not me, so think twice before you decide to touch me."

Katherine looked up at him, still laying on the floor where she had been thrown, very meanly.

"Oh Damon, I always liked it rough, I'm glad you remembered." Katherine smiled evilly, standing up now. Just as she stood up all of the way, Kasey entered the room.

* * *

Kasey followed where Damon had been looking and saw Katherine. Damon told her about Elena and Katherine and how they'd look alike and you could just tell who was who by the way they carried themselves.

"Katherine." Kasey said walking closer to Damon, her face hard although she was a little spooked.

"Hmm, you've heard of me. I'm glad to hear Damon still talks about me. How come I've never heard about you ?"

"Because you're not in his life anymore." Kasey defensively shot back. A quick flash of anger crossed Katherine's face, but left just as quick as it came.

"So where you guys going ?" Katherine asked, glancing at the bed where the suitcases laid.

"None of your business." Damon said grabbing his suitcase, telling Kasey to grab hers too.

"It would be a shame if Elena got herself into a situation and Stefan couldn't help her by himself." Katherine threatened as Kasey and Damon headed towards the door. Damon quickly dropped the suitcases and tackled Katherine, his hand around her neck.

Katherine tore his hand away and forced her hand threw his chest. Damon yelled out in pain, falling to the ground.

Kasey tackled Katherine off of him as soon as she heard Damon yell and tackled her to the ground but she was no match for her. Katherine threw her against the wall, leaving a hole where Kasey's body hit.

'So you are a vampire. Damon did exactly as I did to Stefan except worse. I cant believe he could be so selfish as to ruin your life. Tuh tuh tuh." Katherine said as she walked closer to Kasey. "Especially since he wont be alive much longer, oh, the irony. He changed you so you guys could be together forever, when really, you're just going to be alone forever very soon" Katherine deviously smiled as she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Kasey sped over to Damon and helped him up.

"What did that bitch mean by that." Kasey said heavily, emphasizing the word bitch.

"I don't know." Damon answered honestly.

"Are you okay ?" Kasey finally asked still helping him stand up.

"Yeah." Damon said heavily.

"Should we stay here with Elena and Stefan ?" Kasey asked worried.

"No. Katherine's always playing with us like this. Besides, if they need us they can call and we could be here in hours." Damon said, sitting on the bed. "We need to go and warn Elena and Stefan first though."

"Of course." Kasey agreed sitting beside him, rubbing his back.

"Then we'll go and find your brothers, okay ?"

"Whatever is best, is what I'll do. If Elena and Stefan is in trouble, then my brothers can wait. At least they are not in danger." Kasey reminded him.

Damon looked up at Kasey and felt a flash of guilt.

"I shouldn't have ever of turned you Kasey. I was being selfish." Damon said staring a the floor ashamed. "I've dragged you into this now. I'm so sorry." Damon finished, now looking up at Kasey. Kasey laughed brushing her hand across his face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Damon. I wanted this. We're together forever and nothing and no one is going to get into the way of that." She promised.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	9. CH9 The Winchester Hunt

**I know its been a while since a new chapter but I had a little writers block. The new supernatural and Vampire Diaries helped with that so here is the 9****th**** chapter to Apocalyptic Love. I really hope you love it. The 10****th**** chapter will be posted soon !**

**-Jax**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9** _The Winchester Hunt_

"We're almost there." Damon said, glancing over at Kasey. She had been quiet most of the way. Kasey just nodded. "Stop over thinking things." Damon demanded knowing exactly what was going on in that head of hers.

"I can't help it, I mean they're my brothers. They're are the closest thing I have to parents. It'll be like your mom denying." Kasey explained as she stared out the window.

"It's not so bad." Damon smiled. "After about 20 years, you start to not think about it."

"But you'll still care." Kasey said glancing at him. Kasey had never known all of the things that Damon had went through until he had told her everything about his past. What Damon was trying to keep from her, actually made her like him even more. If that was even possible. She knew the real him and still loved him. She was shocked to hear from Stefan, _now that she knew everything, _that Damon had once been totally numb and emotionless because he was the opposite from that for as long as she had known him.

This trip forced Damon to remember his Dad and what he had done to him and Stefan. It did still hurt if you thought about it but its easier when you're vampire to block those things out. He would never tell Kasey about how he was thinking about that. He just hoped that they would forgive her and move on. And on the slim side, maybe they would even except him. _**Maybe.**_

* * *

"Here we are." Damon announced as he drove past the, 'Now entering Nevada.' sign. Damon knew that if Kasey's heart still beat, he would have heard it speed up. Damon couldn't help but feel the same hurt that she felt. He never knew that he could love someone so much. His heart started to beat again just thinking about how much he loved her.

"What?" Kasey smiled as she acknowledged that Damon was staring at her.

"I just love you." He warmly smiled. Kasey couldn't help but giggle like a school girl over a crush when he smiled like that. She knew he truly loved her as much as she loved him.

"So where should we look first ?" Damon asked.

"Well, I already did some research and there was some mysterious deaths. A pretty good sized black nail was found in one of the bodies, so I'm guessing that they have already used their police badges and had paid a little visit to the hospital. The body would have been transported to Bolder City Hospital near Adams Boulevard and Buchanan Boulevard."

"I know exactly where that is." Damon widened his eyes and smiled crookedly.

"Oh, don't be a smart ass Damon." Kasey said punching his arm.

"Oww." Damon sarcastically cried grabbing his arm.

"Shut up." Kasey laughed. "You've been alive a million decades so you should know every part of the earth by now."

"Yeah, right." Damon replied.

* * *

2 hours passed until they reached the hospital. It was 7:00PM and just starting to get dark as they pulled into the hospital parking lot near the back.

"Stay in the car while I go in okay ?" Kasey told Damon while pulling her shirt off.

"I like it when you tell me what to do babe, especially when you're stripping." Damon smiled. Kasey rolled her eyes while buttoning up the her striped dress shirt. Kasey then put her hair into a bun and then scrambled through her bag to find her fake badge. Damon swept Kasey's chin length bangs around her ear and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Kasey pushed him away before he could and gently held his chin and staring into his eyes.

"You'll have to wait until I come back." Kasey told him, biting her lip and slipping out of the car.

* * *

"So….?" Damon asked as Kasey slipped back into the car.

"The guy said that they were FBI agents and that they said that they came last night. I th-"

"No, I mean about how I had to wait until you came back." Damon smiled.

"Oh shut up jerk, we'll get to that, trust me." Kasey smiled. "I think we should try all of the local motels within 10 miles. My brothers think cheap and will stay at a hotel no more than 3 stars, probably 2 stars." Kasey finished as Damon started up the car."

"Well lets get started kid." Damon said as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Ew don't call me a kid, I'm your girlfriend." Kasey said sticking her tongue out and gagging.

"I'm 175 years old and I'm dating a 19 year old. I'm 154 years older than you." Damon smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Gees, I never put all of that together and that's just gross when you put it like that. Lets just say we're the age we are when we turned; No getting older, so you're 17 and I'm 19. I'm no math wiz but I'm sure that that mean that I am older than you." Kasey smiled, propping her feet up on the dash.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're a cougar ?" Damon asked jokingly. Kasey didn't say anything, just gave him a, _gees you're annoying, you better watch it look, _and looked out of the window and secretly smiled.

* * *

Kasey hadn't seen any hotels that her brothers would have stayed at except for two that they had checked out for a full hour of driving around. When they drove past an older motel called the Rio Grande, she knew that it was a possibility.

"I don't see the Impala but they could be out, so you occupy the person at the register and I'll go in and check the registry book." Kasey said.

"Okay." Damon opened the door and Kasey watched as he entered the motel. Kasey got out of the car and entered the motel as soon as Damon did so they would think that weren't together. Damon was asking th guy if he could get some extra toilet paper for his room. The cashier didn't ask questions and just nodded his head and went to the back room to retrieve Damon's extra toilet paper.

"You have bladder issues or something old man ?" Kasey quietly laughed.

"Hey, I thought after you died the age stopped." Damon reminded her. Kasey rolled her eyes as she searched through the computer for the register entries. "You couldn't have asked for extra towels ?" Damon smiled lightly.

"People ask for that all of the time so I'm sure they're like right under the desk or something." Damon informed her, sticking up for his excuse."I don't see any towels." Kasey answered as she searched through the entries. She heard the door handle move so Kasey quickly flew out of the door, Damon right behind her.

"Dick." The clerk said as he held the extra toilet paper, staring at the empty foyer.

* * *

"So anything ?" Damon asked as they turned the corner.

"Room 10." Kasey smiled.

Kasey's adrenaline went through her veins as she passed room 9. Everything that she was worried about could be seconds away from coming true. Damon rubbed her shoulders as they stood in front of room 10. Kasey slowly put her hand up and knocked. With Kasey's good hearing she heard someone get up and walk toward the door.

"Dean, I was getting wor-" Sam stopped as he saw who was really at the door. "Kasey ?" Sam breathed, shocked.


	10. CH10 Where do we go from here ?

**CHAPTER 10 **_Where do we go from here ?_

* * *

"Hi." Kasey nervously smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam looked from Kasey and Damon and then asked them to come in but not so much to Damon. Sam didn't say anything to them as they came in and sat on the bed. Well, Damon just stood by the bed, a little uncomfortable. Sam stood, back to Damon and Kasey, and slipped his hands through his hair.

"I don't know how Dean is going to react to him being here." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"I know and where is Dean by the way, you were about to say that you were worried ?" Kasey asked concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine Kase." Sam said sitting on the opposite bed that Damon and Kasey were near.

"How have you and Dean been ?" Kasey asked, trying to get reacquainted.

"Skip this casual talk Kase. Did you do it ?"

"I said I would." Kasey answered, not holding back. Sam looked pissed and Kasey even saw his eyes start to water.

"How could you choose him over your brothers !" Sam yelled out of no where, pointing towards Damon. Kasey jumped as he yelled. Sam or Dean has never yelled at her like that.

"I'm sorry." Kasey said, her voice choking.

"Oh don't give me that crying bullshit ! How could you be so stupid Kasey !" Sam fumed, standing up now. Damon stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"I didn't choose Damon over you guys. I'm still going to be with you guys until the day that you die and when you guys cant take care of me anymore, Damon will there." Kasey tried to convince as best she could.

"You didn't need to turn for that Kasey. If he really loved you, he would have not cared if you got old and ugly." A tear slipped down Sam's face.

"It's not about that damn it ! Don't you see ? I WANT to be with him for the rest of my life ! I've seen how heaven is and if Damon cant die to be with me then I'll live to be with HIM." Kasey fumed, pissed that they always assume it's about Damon. Sam opened his mouth to talk but before he could, the door opened and Dean Winchester walked in.

Dean let what he saw sink in before saying anything.

"I'm assuming from what you just yelled, that you did it or are about to ?" Dean guessed. Kasey shook her head.

"Well which is it ?"

"I did." Kasey choked. Dean was the strict one and the one who killed her in her nightmare so she was terrified of what he would say… or do.

Dean shook his head, clearly disappointed.

"I need to be with my sister alone Damon, so leave." Dean demanded and not nicely. Damon nodded and quietly left the motel room. Kasey was proud of him for not making some smart ass remark like, _Well I guess I have to share her sometimes. _He knew how much this meant to her for it to go well.

"Why ?" Is all Dean could ask.

"I love him." Kasey answered quietly with her head down. "So you wouldn't do what I did for Lisa or Ben ?"

"Kasey, that's not fair and you know it !"

"Why not , how is that not the same ?" Kasey debated.

"Because they're vampires and neither am I !" Dean yelled.

"See, you cant even come up with an excuse."

"Okay you guys just stop yelling before we get kicked out or the police get called." Sam said, coming in between them.

"Do you guys still love me ?" Kasey asked, so low Damon could barely make it out.

Dean walked over to Kasey and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"We will always love you." Dean answered. "I promised Dad the day at the hospital that I'd take care of you no matter what. Its almost like he knew this would happen just like he knew about Sammy." He finished, referring to Kasey being a vampire and Sam drinking demon blood and starting the apocalypse. He still held her tightly, not letting go. Kasey couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"So you're not going to kill me ?" Kasey asked nervously, remembering he still loved her in the nightmare.

Then Dean pushed away and reached behind his back to grab something. A flash of Deja Vu crossed Kasey's body, remembering the nightmare. Dean pulled out a gun, Kasey's gun, and held it out to her, barrel facing the floor. Kasey carefully grabbed the gun and loosely held it by her thigh, waiting for Dean to say something.

"I've been hunting with it. I've missed you and I figured your gun needed to be put to use." Kasey nodded, staring down at the floor. "Why would you ever think that Sammy or I would kill you ?" Dean finally asked, confused.

"A nightmare." Kasey said, a small smile forming on her face, knowing that that answered her question.

"Well." Dean said taking a deep breath. "We would never do that. I mean look at Sammy, he's still alive and Dad told me I'd have to kill and Dad told me to take care of you no matter what so why would I do that to you if I couldn't even do it to Sam ?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Good." Kasey said quietly, still smiling. "I don't want to push my luck but can you guys try one thing for me ?" Kasey asked, now looking at her brothers. Dean looked back at Sam then back at Kasey.

"What is it ?" Sam said before Dean could say anything.

"Can you guys try to get to know Damon ? He really is a good guy."

"What do you say ?" Dean asked Sam.

"Why not." Sam shrugged.

"Thank you." Kasey smiled, her eyes watering with joy.

"Now the question is, is where do we go from here ?" Dean smiled, letting a breath of relief out.

Damon smiled as he ease dropped on their conversation.

* * *

**Well you heard Dean, where do they go from here ? Find out as soon as I dig around in my brain and find some ideas. Review or message me with some ideas of maybe what you would want to see happen in the future.**


	11. CH11 Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 11 Just like old times**

**This chapter is based a little on the episode, Weekend at Bobby's.**

* * *

"I'm not really sure but lets just go to go and see where it takes us." Kasey said warmly.

"I agree." Said responded, sitting next to Dean on the bed opposite of Kasey.

"Damon can come back in." Dean said trying to be nice.

"Okay, Damon you can come in now." Kasey said as if he was in the room. Dean looked confused. "Vampire hearing." Kasey informed him as she saw his face. Dean just nodded.

"So what is doing the killing around here ?" Kasey asked.

"A Greek Lamia." Dean answered as Damon walked through the door and went to sit down beside Kasey.

"I've never heard of that." Kasey asked confused.

"We hadn't either until we called Bobby and he informed us on what it was. He said that they were rarely spotted outside of Greece." Sam said.

"Well how do you kill it ?" Kasey asked interested.

"Well, Bobby said to kill it with a blessed, silver knife but the Lamia killed the local priest and so we tried to bless it ourselves…..but it didn't really work." Dean said looking at Sam's bruised forehead. Kasey chuckled as she saw Sam's expression.

"So its still alive ?" Kasey asked still smiling at Sam.

"Yeah, you want to help us kill it ?" Sam asked.

"Sure but after that can you guys come to Mystic Falls for a little while ? We have some issues with an old friend of Damon and Stefan's and she's threatening to hurt Damon and she'll probably hurt Elena or Stefan too. I just found out that she already hurt Caroline and turned her a little while ago."

"Of course, we're always here if you need help." Dean answered smiling.

"Okay then, how do we kill it ?" Kasey asked.

"You throw a certain concoction on the Lamia and then light it on fire." Dean answered.

"Well, lets get going." Kasey said standing up to leave. "Where should we look first ?"

"A body was killed this morning near the local playground so I'm guessing its still going to be around the wooded area so it can hunt, or maybe find a house that's in a private area." Sam answered, following Kasey out of the door.

"The concoction is already in the back of the Impala so we're ready to go." Dean added.

* * *

"Your first hunt with the Winchesters." Dean said to Damon, glancing to him in the back of the Impala beside Kasey.

"Yepp." Damon responded, smiling a fake smile to make Kasey happy. Damon knew that Dean still didn't like him. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw Damon and Kasey staring at each other, clearly flirting. Dean still hated to see his sister with somebody.

"Okay." Dean said parking the Impala by a house in the woods. "Lets get this show on the road." He opened the door and pushed the seat back for Kasey.

"Thanks." Kasey said.

"Dean headed towards the trunk and grabbed the concoction Bobby had made in one hand and grabbed a gun for Damon in the other and threw it at him to catch with a heads up.

"Okay, Sam, you and Damon take the back, and me and Kasey will take the front." Dean said.

"Be careful." Kasey told Damon as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"You too kid." Damon responded as they went their separate ways. Dean obviously didn't trust Damon as much with Kasey as he did himself being with her. Kasey figured that Damon just needed to prove himself to Dean first.

* * *

Dean stealthily made his way up the front steps and quietly opened the door, Kasey right behind him. They entered the foyer, Kasey leaving the door open and entered the living room. Kasey had her gun up, ready to shoot. Dean and Kasey was about to go upstairs when Kasey saw a pair of legs in the corner of her eyes.

"Dean." Kasey whispered bobbing her head towards the couch where she saw the legs. Dean walked over to couch and saw a bloody body, with his chest ripped open.

"It's been here." Dean said. "And not too long ago." he said glancing at the stairs as Damon and Sam entered the living room.

"Its clean downstairs." Sam informed them.

"It might still be upstairs so lets go check it out." Dean said walking towards the steps. Kasey was right behind him and Damon was last. Dean reached the top of the steps when Damon fell against the steps and let out a forced breath.

Everyone whipped their heads around and ran down the steps as they saw Damon being pulled down the steps.

"Damon!" Kasey yelled as she shot at the Lamia. Damon used his speed to kick the Lamia and swiftly get out of the way as Dean quickly threw the concoction on it. Immediately after Sam threw a match on it and everyone looked away as it went up in flames.

"The only type of Lamia, is burnt Lamia." Damon joked smiling. Kasey is the only one who smiled along while Sam and Dean just shook their heads, turning to leave.

"Your brothers are too serious." Damon mumbled as he grabbed Kasey's hand and turned to leave.

* * *

"So how was your first hunt with the Winchesters ?" Kasey asked smiling, nudging his arm back in the Impala.

"Fun." Damon exaggerated as he scooted closer to Kasey and put his hand around her.

"Now to Mystic Falls." Dean announced as he turned onto the interstate and turned on some Metallica. Sam right behind the Impala in the car Kasey and Damon had drove into. Kasey figured Dean needed more time to spend together than Sam and Damon did.

"Yeah." Kasey mumbled. "Now to Mystic Falls." She smiled, leaning her head against Damon's shoulder. This is what she wanted all along; the three most important guys in her life, to make an attempt to all be in her life.

"Kasey couldn't help but smile as they drove past the, 'Now leaving Kenosha, Wisconsin', sign, the, 'now entering Kenosha, Wisconsin', sign right on the other side.

When she was entering Kenosha, she had no idea if shed leave with her brothers forgiveness or not. She couldn't have prayed for it to end any better.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it ! Please review. :)


End file.
